Baking the Odd Whoufflé
by Lucie Coleman-Smith
Summary: Just a collection my little Whoufflé one-shots. Some are better than others and they are fun for me to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Frozen

**Frozen  
**_So, I got given a prompt where the Doctor gives Clara his jacket for some reason. Yeah, this is just gonna be a collection of my oneshots so, if you don't like some, I don't mind because I put em here for friends to read or for my own convenience sometimes. Read away if you want Whoufflé, I guess. _**:)**

* * *

"What made you think a frozen planet was a good idea?" yells Clara, who is running alongside the Doctor, away from the saber-toothed bear in the distance.  
"How was I supposed to know there were bears here?" The Doctor returns.  
"Didn't you say you knew this planet?"  
"It's been a while since I've been here..." Even when running for his life, the Doctor could still sound embarrassed.  
"Oh, yeah, could have told me that _before_ the bear attacked" Clara spits.  
"Alright, alright; mental note made"

The two barrel into the TARDIS, the Doctor almost stumbling into the console, and Clara slamming the door behind them, leaning back on it for good measure. "We are _not_ doing that again!" She gasps, sliding down against the door and onto the floor.  
"I don't know," The Doctor starts to breathe heavily, leaning over the bars of the TARDIS, "That was fun."  
"Fun?" Clara huffs, her face has gone red, "Fun! You thought that running for our _lives _from a killer bear in the _freezing cold_ is _fun_?"  
"Well, yeah." The Doctor grumbles, now fully aware that he's made Clara mad.  
"Idiot..." Clara trails off, breathing a heavy sigh.  
The Doctor realizes quickly that she has started to shiver, her arms wrapped around herself. "Are you okay, Clara?" he asks her, concern hitting his tone of voice.  
"F-fine," She stutters, "Th-the cold just got to me; that's all."  
The Doctor hurries next to her and removes his jacket, draping it over Clara's shoulders. "Don't you need this?" she asks him, smiling all the same.  
The Doctor shakes his head. "I'm not cold. You are. You need it more than me."  
Clara stands up, pulling the jacket tighter over her shoulders and wraps her arms tightly around the Doctors waist in a warm hug, burying her face in his chest. The Doctor, surprised at first, relaxes after a few seconds and hugs her back, resting his chin on top of Clara's head after planting a kiss on the top of her brunette curls. "Warmer now?" he asks, smiling.  
Clara nods her head and mumbles into his chest. "Definitely"


	2. Chapter 2-The One Place in the Universe

**The One Place in the Universe**  
_Ok, so for this one, I was trying to think of ideas for a fic and this one came out. Eh, sorry a lot of them are quite short, that's just how my brain works when it comes to a lot of fics._

* * *

There's a special place in the universe for everyone. Some don't believe it exists, some are already there, and some never get there in time. There's a man who was certain of the latter. And that man is called the Doctor. The Doctor had believed this for 900 years, ever since had started travelling in the TARDIS. But at that point, while he was lying in his bed, he realized something. He realized that he had found that place in the universe. And it was right where he was at that moment in time.  
He turns onto his side and looks at the petite form of Clara Oswald, lying sound asleep on his bed next to him. She had always been a mystery to him. The only mystery worth solving, as he'd put it once. And he had solved that mystery not long ago.  
The frail figure of Clara shivers in her sleep, deep in a dream. One that the Doctor knew wasn't pleasant. The Doctor locates her hand and takes it in his, squeezing it softly. Clara shifts uncomfortably but relaxes as she feels the Doctor's skin against hers. He smiles and shuffles closer to her, relaxing with her as he wraps the arm with her hand in his around her waist, tugging her closer. She squirms under his grip as he plants a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. A protective kiss.

Clara's eyes flutter open slowly, she shifts her head and looks around. "Doctor?" she asks.  
"Yes, Clara?"  
"When did you get here?"  
"I've been here all night."  
"Watching over me?"  
"And thinking, yes."  
"Did you wake me up?"  
"I didn't mean to." The Doctor grumbles, sounding embarrassed.  
"It's fine, I know." Clara smiles and pulls his arm tighter around her. "Good night."  
Clara settles down again and closes her eyes, falling back into slumber, leaving the Doctor embracing her tiny figure, left to think about his place in the universe. Right next to Clara Oswald, his Impossible Girl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blue Bazaar

**Blue Bazaar  
**_Yeah, so, my updates probably aren't going to be that regular because I'm lazy and I can have really mental writers block. But I have content to post... until I run out. And also, I mad e a start on a Whouffle AU. If you'd like me to post it, say or whatever. It's probably going to be a different story to this. Anyway, let's get onto this one.  
Note: I had a friend help me with the tensing because I struggle with it and I **really** don't know why. Anyway, shout out to her!_

* * *

"The Carulus Market!" announced the Doctor, pulling the TARDIS handbrake and making the ship jolt as it landed.

"Really?" asked Clara, trying to steady herself after being thrown a few steps forward by the landing. "_Another_ alien market?"

"Yes, well, why not?" the Doctor queried, sounding a little hurt at her remark.

"Well, we went to the Rings of Akhaten before and that wasn't all 'sunshine and rainbows' as you'd planned, was it?" she replied, her memories of the visit still fresh in her mind.

"Look, Clara, I know this place and the 'inhabitants' very well, there won't be a problem this time."

"That's also what you said last time." came a retort from Clara, held under her breath.

"I heard you there, Miss."

"Sorry," mumbled Clara, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Moving swiftly along..." the Doctor huffed, tweaking his bow tie in annoyance. "Should we head outside?"

Without waiting for Clara's reply, the Doctor glided to the TARDIS door, opening them in one well-rehearsed action and waving Clara through them. She raised her eyebrow at him and walked out the doors. He really had to impress her this time.

The pair appeared to be in some kind of back storeroom with just barely enough room to open the TARDIS doors. "Oh, yeah, what a wonderful market. Lots of room here." Said Clara pointedly, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Shut up, you." The Doctor almost sounded embarrassed by her remark, even though in his opinion he did a marvelous job of landing the TARDIS where it was supposed to be. "It was just the safest place for us to land."

"Well then, I just suppose you have to impress me by showing me what's on the other side of that door," she said, pointing to a door across from the TARDIS.

"Go on then." He opened the door, Clara in tow behind him, and headed into the bazaar.

Thankfully, outside seemed to be more impressive than where they'd landed. The floor, made of some grey flagstone, appeared to shimmer under the bright blue sky and large dusky blue sun. The entire bazaar had exactly the same theme as the sky, the thick canopies over the stalls of alien fruits and artifacts all decorated in different ways with some shade of blue on the design - many striped, others containing whites and creams and other fantastical patterns Clara had never dreamed of before.

The population of the bazaar was another thing. Hundreds upon hundreds of alien creatures roamed the stonework, looking into other creatures stalls and barging past each other. It reminded Clara of the market days back on Earth - it all did really seem very human to her.

As they began to get jostled by the crowds barging past to get to their destinations, Clara realized that she and the Doctor were just standing in the way. She turned to him to voice this opinion but he got there first - "So! What do you want to see first?"

He grabbed her hand as he said this, knowing that they could end up separated otherwise. She turned to him and raised her voice slightly over the noise of the crowd, "A view is always nice; somewhere quiet."

"Quiet, it is, then!" The Doctor leapt into action and started to race through the crowd, darting between the aliens in the crowd and dragging a still awestruck Clara behind him.

When the two arrived at a less crowded spot, the Doctor released Clara's hand and they slowed down, Clara struggling a little for breath after running through the crowd. "You know, Doctor," began Clara between big gulps of air, "I never was a huge fan of large crowds."

"You could have told me about that before." The Doctors brow creased a little.

The pair continued further, until as far as they could see, no one was in sight. They went further still as the terrain got less smooth and polished and more stony and rough. In fact, they walked right to a cliff-like edge. The Doctor jerked to a halt sat down, his feet dangling off into the space below them and beckoning Clara to do the same. "This market is an amazing place," he grinned, looking out at the blue that they could see in all directions apart from the way they came. "The bazaar itself is literally on the middle of a flat piece of space debris - the evolution of the people and how they lived developed this paper thin blue atmosphere. The sun here isn't really blue, it's just the atmosphere changing the appearance of it from the surface."

While the Doctor talked on, Clara sat next to him, smiling at his eagerness. The way he explained things was always comforting to Clara - whether they were running from something or not, it was always comforting to hear his enthusiasm.

"Travellers come here from literally everywhere in the universe to see this place. It really is amazing!" The Doctor turned to look at Clara, smiling at her. "And I've come here to see it with you."  
Clara returned the Doctors smile, feeling her a blush creeping along her cheeks, unsure whether what he said was a statement or a compliment - but hoping for the latter. "So," she started, trying to change the subject, "What happens if someone falls down there?"

"I assume the gravity would pull you around the edge or you'd fall through the atmosphere into space." The Doctor looked up again and releases a heavy breath.

"Then tell me. Doctor," Clara shuffled closer to him, ready to listen to what he had to say; prepared to do her best to console him. "What's wrong?"

"I brought someone else here a long time ago," The Doctor looked at Clara, careful not to catch her eye. "Her name was Rose. She... I lost her... she didn't die. I just... lost her. And I can't _ever_ get her back."

Clara kept silent, looking at the Doctor, who had bowed his head. After a while, he looked up, tears starting to shine in his eyes. She noticed for the first time the age in his eyes, how much pain he must have been through. Not knowing what to say, she gave him a reassuring smile and brushed his hair away from his forehead before stretching up to plant a small kiss on it. When she pulled away, she took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. At that moment, the Doctor let a smile crease his lips. "Clara?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I think the bazaar can wait."


End file.
